Stabbed
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in the scene where the crazy natives attack Mutt and Indy. Things go drastically wrong when one of them grab Mutt's knife and stabs him with it. PLEASE REVIEW! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Just because I love Mutt angst! This happens when those natives attack Mutt and Indy. Seeing how he'd die if he got shot with those darts I'm going to have him get stabbed instead :)

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**"Watch out kid, those darts are poison!" Jones shouted as he fought off one of his attackers. Damn it, he wasn't used to bringing anyone so young into this kind of mess.

Mutt took out his knife, his hands shaking. He wasn't used to this either. He always wanted to be on one of those adventure stories that Ox told him about but now that he was in one, he'd rather be in bed listening to them instead of participating in them.

He shouted in pain as one of the people attacking them twisted his arm, causing his knife to drop.

"Kid, are you all right?" Indy turned sharply at Mutt's shout. He knew the kid wouldn't yell out in pain unless it was something drastic. He turned just in time, though, to see native take Mutt's knife and stab him in the chest.

"No!" Indiana shouted as he quickly pulled the trigger and shot the person who stabbed Mutt. Both Mutt and his attacker collapsed at the same time. Neither one was moving...

* * *

**Short I know, but if I get enough requests to continue I'll make it longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit, parton my french lol, but 23 reviews? Guess I should continue!

* * *

****Chapter 1

* * *

**

Indiana hurried over to Mutt's body. He pushed the native aside.

"Jesus," he muttered to himself as he saw the blood gushing from Mutt's side. "Kid can you hear me? Talk to me kid!"

Mutt groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"I didn't sign up for this," he grunted his reply.

"Hey neither did I. I was doing just fine until you should up," Indy snapped back as he took off his jacket. He grimaced at the blood and placed the jacket on Mutt's chest. Mutt groaned in pain.

"Sorry kid," Indiana quickly apologized. "I have to keep pressure on the wound though."

"Stop calling me kid," Mutt murmured rather weakly. A smile grew on Indy's face. He remembered how much he hated being called juinor by his father. He figured being called kid was just as demeaning.

"Well I'm not going to call you Mutt. What's your real name?"

Mutt licked his very dry lips to try to keep them wet.

"Henry," he managed to mutter. Indiana stared at him sharply.

"What...what was your mother's name again?" He asked slowly.

"Mary..Mary Williams. Her maiden name was Revenwood though. Marion Ravewood."

Indiana stared at him more sharply then before.

"M..Marion Ravenwood?" For a moment he forgot the wound.

"Yeah, you remember her?"

"Oh yeah," Indiana laughed and shook his head. "She's kind of hard to forget kid, er...Henry."

Mutt smiled, pride in his eyes.

"Yeah, she sure is."

Suddenly it was coming together though. The pieces were. The kid's name, his age, and most importantly, who his mother was

"Were you close?" Mutt then asked, snapping him back into reality.

"What?"

"Were you and mom close? I mean she wanted your help more than anyone else's."

"Yeah...we were close," Indiana said slowly as he continued to apply the pressuer on the wound. By then his jacket was soaking in blood but he didn't give a damn about it.

"Kid I should tell you something," he said slowly. He knew it was certain now. He wasn't sure how he knew but he know that Henry Williams was his son. His son...how strange that concept was. Strange and yet wonderful.

"Don't call me kid, remember?' Mutt growled, his voice growing weaker. "The name's Mutt or Henry."

"See that's just it kid, Mutt. My name's Henry also. Henry Jones the second."

Mutt stared at him, pain fleeting momentarily as shock took place.

"What?"

"It's a shock to me too kid, I mean son."

Son. How strange did that sound on his lips? But he liked it. Liked it a lot.

"No, you're NOT my father. My dad was British, Cole Williams...I'm just named after you, that's all. My dad's not a teacher. He's was a pilot!"

"You think I'm just a teacher? Do you know any teachers that would go to the Amazon to find a kid's mom?"

"My mom would have told me. Ox would have too," Mutt still argued.

"Maybe Ox didn' know. And as for your mother, I'm not surrpised she didn't tell you about me," Indiana replied slowly, still letting the news sink in.

Mutt's breathing became weaker though, and it was suddenly more difficult to breathe. Sharp pains stabbed at his chest.

No. This crazy old man _couldn't _be his dad! And yet...somehowwe Mutt knew deep down that it was true. There was a connection between the two of them. A connection he couldn't deny. But that still didn't stop the wound from digging into his body.

"Son?" Fear filled his father's voice. "Son? Stay with me kid! Stay with me son! Mutt? Henry!"

Panick had now taken control of Indiana as he saw how weak his son was becoming within seconds. No way could fate be so cruel as to have them meet just to take them away from each other again.

But it was no use. Indy's voice was getting softer and softer as slowly Mutt started to fade and finally pass out...


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa overwhelming reviews here but keep them coming! I guess I should continue? :)

* * *

****Chapter 2

* * *

**

Indiana carefully moved Mutt's body into the cave and laid him down on the dirt. Quickly he took off Mutt's jacket and laid underneath his son's head. While all the time he was making sure that pressure was on the wound. The kid still didn't move.

He shook his head. It would be too cruel just to lose him now, after finding him. Not to mention that Marion would _kill _him of anything like that happened to her son. He allowed herself a tiny smile at that idea. But then his face flicked back into seriousness as he heard Mutt moan softly. Good, that meant that Mutt was still with him. But like any father Indy still hated seeing his son his pain.

He took Mutt's hand and squeezed it tightly while placing it up to his face and on his chin. All thoughts of finding Ox and the city had left him. All he cared about was making sure that his son lived.

He glanced outside. It was a good thing it was so warm outside. He didn't have the weather to worry about also like he would in some other countries.

Mutt's eyes flickered open suddenly.

"Where are we?" he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"The Amazon remember?" Relief flooded Indiana's eyes as he saw his son slowly come to. "To find your mom."

"Mom," Mutt whispered weakly. Indiana quietly checked his wound. Blood was still gushing from it. He silently cursed as he placed the jacket back on that part of the chest. "Tell me about her," Mutt added slowly, his voice getting stronger and Indy frowned.

"About who?"

"Mom..what was she like...when she was younger?" Mutt tried to sit up but Jones forced him to lay back down as he smiled at the memories.

"Oh she was a handful kid, I mean son. She didn't let anyojne tell her what to do or let anyone tie her down. She was one of the few women I knew that could take care of herself. She didn't need a man rescueing her. Never has and I don't think she ever will."

Mutt smiled.

"Yeah, she hasn't changed at all," he managed to say. "Always the independent one. Going from one rainforest to the other. She even went to the Sahara desert once with an archeologist friend of hers."

"Doesn't surprise me at all," chuckled Henry as thoughts drifted to the spirited and yet highly stubborn Marion. "Doesn't surprise me at all."

Mutt shivered and Jones frowned.

"Cold? But it's pratically a 100 degrees." Quickly he started to take off his shirt.

"No thanks, I'll be fine," Mutt said firmly but Indy shook his head as he wrapped the shirt around his son's body.

"There's no need to be brave and tough all the time. Nobody will think you're soft if you let your guard down once in a while."

Mutt shook his head stubboringly.

"Let your guard down, you get hurt," he nodded to his wound as proof.

Indiana frowned.

"Seems that you speak from experience. "

Mutt shrugged.

"lets just say that if you let yourself get soft and show emotion, others take that oppurtunity to stab you in the back," He caughed and Indy quickly grabbed his water bottle and forced Mutt to drink some of it.

"I know what you mean," sighed Indiana as he thought of his good friend Mac. He was still trying to grasp how Mac could have done something so rotten. He knew that Marcus Brody never would have betrayed him like that. He forced himself not to think about Marcus. It was too painful. How do you go on living when one of your closest childhood friends dies? And his father and now his son was in danger. 'No', he thought to himself. He wouldn't let his son die. That just wasn't an option.

Mutt stared at his father who was lost in his thoughts and sighed. He ws trying to ignore how difficult it was to breathe.

"If you must know," he finally said, snapping Indy back into reality. "I had a friend once, a good friend. From childhood."

"What happened? Why the past tense?" Indiana frowned. Mutt looked over at the side of the cave, trying to fight back the anger he felt.

"Nothing. He just stabbed me in the back for a girl I liked a lot. She was pretty popular in high school. He knew something was up but I never really talked about my emotions. Neither of us did. We were used to that. Then one day I told him how I felt and he said he'd go and talk to her for me, see what she thinks of me and would ask her out to prom for me. He lied then, said he did it. I showed up at her doorstep to find she already left for prom. When I got to the gym I saw her with him and that's when I knew that he stabbed me in the back," Mutt gave a short and bitter laugh. "Some friend huh? Didn't have the guts to tell me he asked her out. Wanted me to find out first hand. When he saw me he just smiled and winked at me and continued to dance with her. I left and after that I swore I wouldn't let my guard down again. I wouldn't let anyone see my emotions. That way I wouldn't get hurt."

"Jesus," muttered Indy and shook his head. What Mac did was awful but what this kid did to his son was almost as bad as you could get, especially at that age when you weren't as in control of your emotions as you were now.

"That hurts kid, I'm not going ot lie to you. I just got stabbed in the back myself. One of my oldest friends betrayed me a few days ago when we were surroudned by a group of Russians. Turns out he was workin' for them. Barely got out of there alive."

Mutt stared at him.

"Did you kill him?" He asked rather eagerly and Indiana gave a short laugh.

"I wanted to but I never got the chance. I know what it's like though, son. Getting betrayed. It hurts but it doesn't do any good shutting off emotions completly. You let things build up and sooner or later they just poor out of you," He said slowly. Mutt laid there in quiet conteplation.

"Yeah I'll think about it," he answered and Indy knew not to push it.

Suddenly he heard clicks from guns. Slowly he turned around and groaned at the Russians surrounding them.

"Don't look now kid, but I don't think our situation could get any worse."

Mutt disobeyed as Indy knew he would and looked anyway and let out another groan.

"The Russians?" He asked softly and Indiana nodded grimly.

"I hate these guys," he muttered.

"Dr. Jones," Spalko appeared in the cave. "Surprised to find you here of all places."

Mac appeared as well, his arms wide open and his face a broad smile.

"Jonsey!"

Indiana groaned and looked at Mutt.

"I was wrong. It just got worse. A lot worse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa overwhelming reviews here but keep them coming! I guess I should continue? :)**

**Discliamer: I don't own Indiana Jones. Only Spielberg does. So don't sue!**

**I know this is a LOT like the movie but it really couldn't have been helped.

* * *

****Chapter 3

* * *

**

Indiana glared at Mac, his mind on Mutt who was laying outside with a bleeding chest.

"And to think they were planning on blowing your brains out," Mac was slurring. "That's the third time I saved your life."

"Unshackle me and I'll give you a big hug," Indiana growled dangerously.

"You had a gun to your head the first time we met," Mac added.

"I had the situation under control," muttered Indiana and Mac leaned towards him.

"You owe me," he whispered into Henry's ear.

"What do you owe them? Huh?" Indy stared at him disabelief and cold hatred. "After the war how many names did you give them? How many good men died because of you?! Eventually they're going to let me out of this chair good comrade and when that happens, I'm going to break your nose."

"Comrade? You think this is about flesh? You think this is about uniforms? You think this is all about lines on a map?"

Indiana sighed.

"It's just about money isn't it?"

"No not just about money," Mac through his bottle to the ground and leaned in closer to Indiana's face. "It's about a gigantic pile of money! Forget about what the Russians well pay! That's nothing compared to what they'll find in Akator. An entire city of gold. We'd be rich Jonsey!"

"Blood money, every nickel of it," Indiana spat, disgust in his voice.

Mac shook his head.

"I need you to see the angle here mate. I need you to do the right thing. The smart thing," he stopped as he saw Spalko enter. "Just like in Berlin," He told him and then looked at her and shrugged. "Just like in Berlin." And with that he staggered out. Indy sighed, glad to have rid that piece of vermon, at least for now.

"How unforunate that we forgot to kill you Dr. Jones. You have survived to be of service once again," Spalko said calmly as she walked towards him.

He stared at her.

"The kid," his voice trailed off.

"He'll be fine," Spalko said in her thick Russian accent and smiled at the solder next to her. "For now. As long as you cooperate."

"Let him go, he has no part in this and he needs a doctor," snapped Indiana. She smiled at his worry.

"Always the compassionate one. We have a doctor here. I can ask him to treat the boy if you want me to."

Henry sucked in his breath knowing that his pride couldn't cost his son's life. He nodded.

"Yes, he needs a doctor now," he said quickly.

"All in good time Dr. Jones. All in good time," she replied while smiling a twisted smile. He cursed silently as he thought about his son laying out there on the ground somewhere, bleeding to death.

"Now I have become death. The destroyer of worlds. Do you recoginze those words? It was your own Dr. Openhiemer after he created the atomic bomb."

"He was quoting the Hindu bible," Indiana spat back. Damn it, why couldn't he get that kid out of his mind?

"It was nuclear intimidation," she corrected him. "But now this next level of weapons is ours to have. Yours to fear."

Confusion filled Jones's face.

"Weapon? What weapon?"

"A _mind _weapon. A new frontier of physic warfaire. That was Stallan's dream."

Indiana burst out laughing. He couldn't believe that these _buffoons _actually thought that stuff was real. And this is why they were captured? Why his kid was bleeding out there?

"No wonder Oxley put the skull back where it was. He knew you were lookin' for it," he said with smugness in his tone.

"That skull was not made by regular carving. Surely you knew that the moment you laid eyes on it. It was not made by human hands."

Her voice had dropped to a whisper now.

"Who made it then?" Jones smirked. She stared at him, completly serious and unblinking. He stared at her. Wait! She was actually _suggesting _aliens?! Real life aliens?

"Come on!" He said with disabelief in his voice. Aliens?

"The body we found in New Mexico was not the first," she replied and left him and walked over to an odd looking shape. "We've disected two others from crash sites in the soviet union."

"Saucermen? From mars?" Indiana shook his head with shock and anger. She better have something more important then that for depriving his child of a doctor.

"The legends of Akator are all true. The early men couldn't have concieved it, much less built it. It was a city of supreme beings. With tecnologies and paranormal abilities."

Indiana shook his head in disgust and rolled his eyes.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," he muttered. He eyed the outside, wondering what the Russians were doing to his son. He had more important things to think about then mythical aliens.

"Why do you chose not to believe your own eyes?" She smiled and unraveled a cloth over a body. He stared at it in shock. There in front of him was an alien.

"The body in New Mexico gave us hope," she added. "Unlike the others we found it's skeleton was pure crystal."

He stared at the inside of the body, shock filling him. This had to be some sort of trick. This couldn't be real!

She smiled at his face.

"Distant cousin perhaps? Perhaps he too was sent to find Akator. Perhaps we are all searching for the same thing."

She covered the cloth.

"There is no other explination."

He scoffed at that, his archealogist side coming back to him.

"There's always another explination," he snapped.

"The skull was stolen from Akator in the 15th centurary," she continued, ignoring him completly. "Whoever returns it..."

"Well gain all of it's powers," Indiana finished. "I've heard that bedtime story before," he added snidely. "It's a legend, why do you think that Akator even exsisted..."

"We should ask your friend that question," she inturrupted him. "We're certain he's been there."

"Bring in the Professor!" Shouted the guard next to her.

"Oxley? Indiana said softly, fear in his voice. He watched as they shoved the Proffessor into the tent. He was muttering in different language, his eyes wide as he glanced around the room.

"Ox? It's me! Indy!" Jones said desperatly. "Ox?" He watched as he saw Oxley swinging some sort of staff around and around.

"You're faking it right?" Indiana said hopefully.

"Through eyes at last I saw in tears!" He walked past Indiana who grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Ox? Listen to me pal. You're name is Harold Oxley. You were born England and you and I went to school together in the University of Chicog and you were _never _this interesting. My name is Ind...Henry Jones Junior!" He stareted at Spalko and Mac as Ox walked out of the tent.

"What have you done to him?"

"We've done nothing to him," Mac said. "It was the bloody skull!"

"He well be the one to lead us to Akator," added Spalko calmly. "We need someone to interpret him. His mind is weak you see. Let's hope that yours is stronger." She grabbed the skull and walks towards him.

"The skull stimulates an undeveloped part of the brain," she said as she came towards him. "It opens a physic channel. It damanged Oxley's mind when he stared at it's eyes for too long." She placed the skull in front of him. "We believe that you can get through to him after you do the same."

"I got a better idea, you look at it!" He challenged.

"The skull doesn't look at everyone so it seems," she said, covering up the obvious hurt. "Surely you're not afraid Dr. Jones?" She smiled. "You spent your entire life looking for answers. Think of the truth behind those eyes," she fixed the skull. "There maybe hundreds of skulls in Akator. Whoever finds them well control the greats force the world has ever known."

"Power over mind of man."

"Careful," he gave her his famous smirk. "You might get exactly what you wish for."

"I usually do," she replied just as sharply.

Fine. He'll do it. For his son he'll do it. He shook his head in disgust as stared at the skull. Suddenly something wasn't right. He felt like he couldn't stop staring. Like he was tied to those eyes. They seemed to be calling him. The machine that he was hooked up to was reading normal waves. Her voice was soft and hypnotic now.

"Imagine," she whispered. "To appear across the world and know the enemies secrets! To place _our _thoughts in the minds of your leaders. Make your teachers teach the true version of history. Have your soldiers attack on our comand. You'll be everywhere at once. A powerful whisper. In everyone's dream. Thinking our thoughts for you while you sleep..."

The eyes were staring back at him, almost as if he was alive. They seemed to be pulling him under, almost like they were drowning him in their thoughts. Mac's eyes widened as he saw Indiana slipping deeper and deeper, just like Ox did.

"It'll change you Dr. Jones," she added. "ALL of you. From the inside it'll turn you into us. And the best part? You won't even know it's happening."

"Return..." Indiana whispered. Suddenly he started to shake, his body was going rigid.

"That's enough!" Shouted Mac and stared at her. "That's enough. If he goes we won't ever find it."

"Cover it," she snapped and they quickly obeyed.

"Come on Jonsey," Mac leaned over to him as he hung his head. He unshackled Indiana's hand. Jones smiled. The oppurtunity he was looking for. He punched Mac square in the face.

"You broke my nose!" Mac cried in shock as he fell backwards, clutching his nose.

"I told you I would," Indy shook his head.

"Enough!" Spalko inturrupted them. She ignored Mac yelling in pain. "You well speak to Oxley and lead us to Akator, yes?"

"No," he replied. She stared at him.

"Take him outside."

As soon as he was outside Indiana hurried over to his son.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," muttered Mutt as he stared up at Spalka who has a sword pointed to his already bloody chest.

"Damn it, he needs a doctor!" Shouted Jones.

"And he'll get one, if you cooperate."

"No, don't give these pigs anything," Mutt snarled and spat at her shoes. He groaned.

"That was a really stupid thing to do kid," he snarled. He was careful not to use the word son

She smiled.

"Perhaps I have the wrong pressure point hmm? Perhaps I should use a more sensative one. Bring out the other prisoner!"

Mutt slowly sat up to see what was going on. His eyes widened as he saw his mother being dragged out, yelling and cussing at the soldiers.

"Mom!" He managed to shout, despite what was happening.

"Oh my God, Mutt!" She shouted, also careful not to give away who his father was. She ignored Indiana as she hurried over to her boy.

"What happened?"

"Got stabbed, with my own knife," he muttered sheepishly and she shook his head.

"I always knew that knife would be dangerous!" She snarled and glared at Indiana. "Indiana Jones," she spat.

"Marion Ravewood," he answered back in the same tone.

"When I told my son to find you I thought that was because you'd be able to take care of him. Make sure he doesn't get hurt. Clearly I was wrong!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault a bunch of crazy natives attacked us or he was carrying that thing in the first place," Indiana added sharply.

Spalko studied the three of them.

"Looks like I had a better pressure point than I thought," she muttered and walked over to them. Suddenly with her sword she stabbed Mutt in the shoulder. He let out a sharp yell and Marion let out a horrified scream.

"Goddamn it! He's just a kid!" Henry shouted, fear draining him. She pointed the sword to the boy's neck.

"And soon to be a dead kid, unless you cooparete," she snapped and stared at Indiana and smiled. "So Dr. Jones, what will it be? Well you help us or well you let this woman watch her son die?"

Damn it! He sighed and shook his head in disgust.

He was _really _getting too old for this, wans't he?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update! It was the last few months of Spring quarter and I was pretty busy with finals and projects.

* * *

****Chapter 4

* * *

**From a distance Mac took a swig at his drink as he watched his old friend and the woman argue with Spalko. He frowned. He knew that Indy was never much a kid's person. What made this one so special? In his head he did quick calcuations on when Indiana and Marion broke up. That was around 20 years ago. He froze. Jesus, the kid looked about 20! Nah, he couldn't be. Mac shook his head but frowned at how worried Jonsey looked about the health of this strange boy. Could he?

* * *

Indiana leaned over Mutt's bleeding body. Mutt moaned in response causing him to sigh with relief. Thank God, his son was still alive.

"So, what'll it be, Dr. Jones?" Spalko snarled. "Well you help us? Yes or no?" Indiana stared at her with a look of pure venom and hatred in his eyes. A look Marion never saw on him before. He hurried over to Oxley.

"Ox, come on Ox, please help me."

Ox stared at him while muttering incoherent words.

"Ox, they're gonna kill Mutt! Marion's son. Please, Ox! We need your help."

"What is taking him so long?" Spalko snapped.

"Just give him a minute!" Jones bellowed, his face still ash white. "Come on, Ox. It's me, Henry Jones _Junior_. And Marion Ravenwood's _son _is in danger!"

But it was no use. Ox wouldn't answer. He kept on muttering to himself and stared off into space. Into nothing. Indiana closed his eyes fearfully.

"He is refusing to cooperate?" Spalko hissed. She took out her gun. "Very well then, I gave you a chance, Dr. Jones."

"No!" He shouted and hurried over to Mutt's body. He blocked him from her. "In order to kill him, you'll have to kill me too!" He growled dangerously. "And you _need _me. You know you do."

She frowned as she glanced at him and Marion, whose fear was shown obviously on her face.

"Such devotion to a stranger, Dr. Jones. Perhaps he is more than just a stranger, no?" Marion glanced at Indiana, confusion now filled his face. "I do not need to kill you Dr. Jones. I just need to wound you enough for you to get out of the way. But very well, I will keep him alive, for now. There maybe some use for him later on, seeing how he is your son." Marion gasped at that last remark and glanced at Indiana. She didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that Spalko figured it out or the fact that Jones didn't look surprised at all. Only horrified that the enemy had guessed correctly. Finally the Russian woman left leaving her staring him in shock.

"Indy...how'd you find out?" She whispered. Indiana grunted at first, before responding.

"It wasn't that hard, Marion. We both have the same name after all."

She smiled sheepishly at that.

"I didn't want to break tradition." Worriedly she glanced at her only son. "Indy, what...what are we going to do?" She whispered fearfully.

Indiana stared at the woman talking to Mac who seemed to be arguing about something. He glanced over at Ox who was dancing by himself, still holding the staff-and humming.

"We're getting the hell out of here," he replied slowly. "That's what."

"_How_?"

"There's some sort of commotion going on over there. Some sort of disagreement. Perfect distraction. Get Ox, I'll get Mutt."

She nodded, knowing better than to argue with him. He carefully picked up his son who groaned stiffly.

"Sorry kid," he murmured softly. "Need you to be quiet now. We're getting the hell out of here."

"'Bout time," Mutt grunted. Indiana gave a lopsided smile. He glanced over at where a fight was brewing. Mac was yelling something in Russian. Something that got all the men, and Spalko riled. What surprised Indiana was when Mac turned and saw them. Instead of calling for help he subtly nodded to Indy and gave him a side wave and a gesture to get going as he continued to shout. It was than that Indiana realized that Mac started to argument himself to cause a distraction for him to escape.

"Thanks, Mac, " he murmured softly. Maybe his friend wasn't such a backstabber that he thought he was.

"What?" Mutt groaned.

"Nothin'." Indiana hurried over to Marion and Ox. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here while we still can."

"Best suggestion you've had all day," Marion replied.

They hurried through the forest, not even pausing to breathe. All of them knew it wouldn't be long before the others realized their prisoners were gone.

Mutt began to shudder violently.

"Wait, stop!" Jones said quickly. Marion froze and grabbed Ox by the sleeve.

"Oh no," she moaned as Indiana gently lowered Mutt.

"What? Marion, if you know something ekse that I don't know about him..."

"It's a seizure, Indy," she said softly. "He has seizures every once in a while."

"He _has seizures_?!" He growled. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?!" Ignoring her answer though he bent over Mutt, praying that he'd be able to save his son in time, that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

****

Yes, I'm just MEAN with the Mutt angst, aren't I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a long update. I've been busy and I've had writer's block for this story. I still have it, but I'm forcing myself to work through it. Thanks a lot for all the great reviews. It's encouraging me to continue this story; despite my writer's block for it.

* * *

****Chapter 5

* * *

**

"Seizures?!" Indiana sputtered again as he laid Mutt down on the ground. "Since when does he have _seizures_?"

Marion was in tears now.

"The doctors doesn't know what causes them. They don't happen very often. Only enough to scare me half to death. Normally when it happens we're in a town or city. A place where I can take him to the hospital. Now we're out here and..." She collapsed on the ground, trying to quite her sobs. "Oh Indy, I just _can't _lose him."

"You won't!" Indiana sharply told her. "Now stop making all that noise and help me!" While shaking, she nodded and helped Jones hold their son down, making sure he doesn't hurt himself. In the meanwhile Ox continued to dance with his staff while muttering to himself.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Mutt stopped shaking and laid perfectly still. Almost too still.

"He's not . . . " Marion's whispered voice trailed off into horrified uncertainty. Quickly Indiana felt the boy's chest and pulse.

"He's still breathing," he assured her and she collapsed some more, out of complete relief. "He's pretty weak," Jones added grimly. "And not just because of his seizure. That would tire him out by itself but on top of it he has those wounds to exhaust him."

"My poor baby," Marion moaned as she ran her hand through his wet and sticky hair. "He shouldn't have come. I should have ordered him not to go. I did, but I should have made sure he understood that order."

"It's not your fault, Marion," Indiana sighed. "It's just the kid's too much like me. Too bullheaded and stubborn. Already I can see that."

She smiled.

"Well don't take all the credit. You and I both know that I can be pretty stubborn myself, when I want to be." He gave a true smile at that.

"That's true," he chuckled but then his face returned to grey and serious as he watched his son barely be able to stay alive. They stiffened as they heard voices.

"This way!" He heard Mac shouted. "I saw 'em go this way!" Indiana grinned.

"If Mac's doing what I think he's doing," he told her. "He's leading them in the opposite direction. But they couldn't take any chances. He quickly scooped up their son while Marion made sure Ox still tagged along.

"I wonder if Ox well ever be like he was again?" She murmured to him. He gave a rather unhappy sigh.

"I don't know. Let's not concern ourselves about that right now. My main concern is getting all of us, especially Mutt, out of here; alive."

"Yes, of course," she quickly apologized.

On foot they ran through the thick forest, breathing easier as the voices seemed more far away. Indiana never could take his eyes off of his son, who seemed to grow weaker by the minute. He took a few seconds to feel Mutt's forehead. He cursed when he realized how hot was. Marion was right. The kid never should have come. But if he didn't, Indiana never would have found out that Marion was in danger, nor that he had a son. He guessed the whole thing was kind of bittersweet for all of them, especially for him. To find out that he has a son, only to have the boy be slowly stripped away from him, inch by inch, as he grows weaker and weaker. And there wasn't a damned thing Indiana Jones could do for his boy. And that was what he hated the most. Knowing his son was in great pain and being able to do nothing about it. Suddenly a dart flew past them and hit the tree.

"Indy, look out!" Marion screamed. Indiana ducked and covered Mutt's body. As they fell to the floor, Marion pulling Ox with them Indiana looked up and saw themselves surrounded by the natives. He groaned. Thing were getting worse by the minute now, weren't they?

* * *

**Sorry for it being kinda short, but it was too good of a cliffie not to leave it off of their!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry for the long break. I've been crazy busy with school. Not fun :(

* * *

****Chapter 6

* * *

**

For a long few minutes the Natives stared at Indy, and he he stared back; challenging him. Than, surprising them all, one of them reached out for his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Er...thanks," he said, trying to steady his voice. He glanced at Marion who had a surprised look on her own face. She stiffened when one of them knelt before Mutt. He said something in his native tongue. A langauge that Indiana was, surprisingly, not familiar with.

"What are they doing, Indy?" She hissed.

"I wish I knew," he hissed back. The one next to his son touched Mutt's wound.

"Hey!" Anger flashed in Henry's eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, his voice dangerously low. The native looked at him calmly and spoke to him. "I don't understand..."Indy's voice trailed off helplessly.

"It's all right, dad," Mutt's weak voice surprised them all. "I think they're here to help..."

The Professor and Marion hurried over to the boy.

"Mutt, my poor baby," sobbed Marion. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Was the sharp retort. Marion's eyes flashed.

"Young man, if you weren't near death I wouldn't take that comment so lightly.

"This is you taking it lightly?" Now Mutt was grinning.

"He's able to joke, that's a good thing," Indy told her while smiling. He eyed the group circling him. "And I think the kid's right."

"Don't call me kid," Mutt grunted.

"Don't talk back to your elders," Indy shot back, his mouth twisting into his famous smile. "If they were going to hurt us now, they would have already done it."

One of them was gesturing to a path.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Marion murmured while staring at him. Ox, in the mean time, was standing nearby while studying some plants.

"Interesting," he was muttering to no one in particular. "Very interesting."

"Should we trust them?" Marion asked softly.

"I don't think we have a choice, Marion," Indy said gruffly. He nodded to the native and with the help from one of them they lifted Mutt to his feet and weakly Mutt started to walk towards the path, and slowly they headed towards safety.

* * *

**Okay, really, really short. But I'll make up for it with anothe update really, really soon. I promise! I decied to leave it at a NON cliffhanger this time :) **


End file.
